Machines, such as turbines, are used in a wide variety of aviation, industrial and power generation applications. Typically, turbine components, such as a compressor or a turbine section of a gas turbine, include a plurality of rotating blades extending from a rotor and a plurality of stationary blades, or stators, extending from a stationary component of the turbine, such as the casing of the turbine. The stators typically extend between the rotating blades of a turbine component. In operation, the stators are typically loaded and unloaded during starting and stopping of the turbine. Additionally, the stators are often subject to small pressure fluctuations during operation. As a result, relative motion or stator rocking may result between the bases of the stators and the casing of the turbine, leading to a flow path within the turbine component that is different than the intended design. This can lead to wear on both the stators and the casing. Additionally, the stator rocking can lead to decreased efficiency, and therefore, decreased power output of a turbine.
Attempts have been made to reduce stator rocking by connecting stators together. One solution involves inserting a pin in the base of a first stator that extends into the base of an adjacent stator. Although the connection of stators with pins reduces stator rocking, given the curvature of the turbine casing, stators connected in this manner often have a gap between their bases. These gaps can lead to losses within the turbine component as a portion of the flow path is diverted between adjoining stator bases.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, methods, and apparatus for linking, joining, or connecting machine stators.